O inverso dos ponteiros
by Renard Delacour
Summary: A solidão muda as pessoas, até mesmo Fleur. Femmeslash amiguinhos! Fleur


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Porém, a fanfic é minha, e não pode ser reproduzida ou copiada, parcial e muito menos totalmente.

**O inverso dos ponteiros**

Tonks entrou pela porta dA'Toca com os cabelos totalmente roxos, uma pequena bolsa e um sorriso estranho no rosto:  
- Oi Molly! Desculpe aparecer sem avisar.  
Jogou-se em uma cadeira e dilatou as narinas sentindo o cheiro que denunciava a torta que estava sendo assada.  
- Haa, Tonks, você é sempre Bem vinda aqui – Sorriu virando para encara-la, o sorriso desapareceu quando completou a frase – Você é um doce. Torta?  
Com o aceno da varinha abriu o forno e levitou uma torta enorme até a mesa. Aproximou-se com uma faca e começou a cortá-la em grossas fatias.  
- O que você quis dizer com VOCÊ é um doce? Quem mais está aqui?  
- Dois pedaços se adivinhar, minha querida.  
Não foi preciso, a escada rangeu e as duas viraram para encarar quem descia. Era Fleur, Fleur Delacour. Os cabelos Loiros soltos, os olhos azuis reluzentes e o rosto um tanto quanto sonolento.  
- Bomm diia gent, - Desceu a escada completamente e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se a mesa – Tonkss, é bomm vê-la.  
- Digo o mesmo. – Deu um sorriso amarelado e estendeu a mão para pegar o prato de torta que a Sra. Weasley estendia.  
Um silêncio tomou conta do local, Molly observava tudo o que Fleur fazia pelo canto do olho. De repente lembrou que Tonks existia:  
- Haa, tinha esquecido, o que lhe trás aqui, minha querida?  
- Dumbledore me mandou patrulhar essa área, disse que eventos estranhos têm acontecido.  
- Eventos estranhos? – Juntou as mãos no peito. – Que eventos?  
- Não disse o que, só disse que gostaria que eu mantivesse guarda na casa de vocês por uns dois dias até ele averiguar - Enfiou uma garfada de torta na boca e continuou - ou algo parecido.  
- Será que Arthur sabe disso?  
- Molly, não se preocupe, é só uma missão rotineira. Mas eu vou ter que passar dois dias aqui, será que tem problema?  
- Não, você pode ficar no quarto de Percy, obviamente ele não voltará em dois dias – Serviu torta para Fleur que estava com a mão estendida a muito tempo – Mas de qualquer forma estamos com a casa vazia, todos trabalhando e Gina e Rony em Hogwarts. Meus Filhos estão crescendo, - Perdeu o olhar em algum canto da cozinha e continuou falando pra si mesma – Todos ocupados, não vejo mais ninguém como eu via antes...  
Fleur a observou, ainda estava com a mão estendida, mas dessa vez pedindo um garfo:  
- Srra. Weasley? Srra. Weasley! – Molly a encarou com um semblante nada acolhedor. – Porrr favorr, prrreciso do garrfoo.  
Estendeu-lhe o talher e deu um longo suspiro, virou para a pia e com um aceno da varinha toda louça começou a ser lavada, virou para o lado e mais um aceno, as panelas e ingredientes se colocaram todos nos seus lugares.  
Tonks se levantou e colocou seu prato na pia pra não atrapalhar o serviço. Voltou a sentar-se.  
- Bom, vocês me desculpem garotas, mas tenho que cuidar do meu jardim, - Encarou a metamorfomaga – Se sinta em casa – Encarou Fleur com um sorriso amarelo – Por favor querida, lave seu prato – Sorriu e saiu porta a fora.  
A loira riu consigo mesma.  
- O que foi?  
- Aache que eela nan goste muito de mimm.  
- Porque acha isso? – Tonks não estava nem um pouco interessada.  
- Prrresentimente.  
Terminou a torta, a magia fez todo o serviço de lavar seu pequeno prato. As duas estavam inertes na mesa, cada uma pensando na sua própria vida.  
- Onde está Gui? – A metamorfomaga perguntou sem desviar o olhar atento de uma minúscula aranha que corria sobre a mesa.  
- Haa – Suspirou alto e fino – Cuidande de negocioos en algun lugarr distantee. Ele me mande corrrujas, mas ssemprre mude de lugarr, entan nan sei bemm.  
- Hm. – Levantou e bateu o joelho na mesa, gritou alto um palavrão, a outra a olhou com os olhos arregalados. Tonks se recompôs e sorriu. – Vou... Vou... Patrulhar. – disse apontando para a porta muito sem graça.

XXXX

Uma leve brisa bateu nos cabelos dela enquanto rondava os arredores da casa, "patrulhar, hunft" balançou a cabeça " tantas missões me esperando para serem cumpridas, tantos lugares para ir... e eu estou aqui, patrulhando" Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e tirou uma goma de mascar de abóbora, enfiou na boca com certa fúria e mudou a cor dos cabelos para rosa-chiclete, a deixava um pouco mais animada. Encostou-se a uma das paredes da casa e lá ficou, olhando para as árvores balançando ao vento e o movimento de animais de pequeno porte, mergulhou nos próprios pensamentos, longe, esqueceu por um instante aonde estava:  
- Tonkss.  
Virou-se assustada apontando a varinha. Fleur arregalou os olhos como sempre fazia:  
- Non prrecise se assustarrr.  
- Diga. – A guardou dentro das vestes e voltou a se apoiar na parede.  
- Nade de maiss. Non tenho o que fazerr.  
- E você veio aqui? Falar comigo? – Era improvável essa cena, Fleur não era de vir procurar ninguém, muito menos Tonks, com quem nunca tinha trocado mais que algumas palavras.  
- Porr que? Non posso?  
- Não, pode, pode. – A olhou de cima a baixo em uma fração de segundos. Um pensamento estranho passou pela sua mente "Gui é um homem de sorte", balançou a cabeça afastando essa frase.  
- Come anda Lupinn?  
A encarou séria e constrangida:  
- O que tem ele?  
- Nade, vucê non goste dele?  
Tonks se desencostou da parede de queixo caído, quando encontrou palavras, gaguejou, mas acertou uma frase:  
- O que você tem a ver com isso?  
Fleur calou-se, Tonks se aproximou dela ainda balbuciando coisas sem nexo, a loira queria se afundar na parede onde estava encostada, só tinha sido uma forma de puxar assunto, agora Tonks estava ofendida gritando com ela a menos de dois palmos de seu rosto. A metamorfomaga parou de falar, a encarou sentindo a respiração acelerada da garota. Encararam-se e uma tensão estranha ficou no ar. Fleur olhou para os lábios finos da outra, Tonks fez o mesmo, a tensão aumentou. As respirações aumentaram, as duas se aproximaram um pouco mais. Tudo parecida ter parado para apreciar o momento, um vento forte bateu nelas e os cabelos de Fleur voaram no seu rosto, Tonks balançou a cabeça e se desapoiou da parede, sem poder encará-la nos olhos disse olhando para o chão:  
- Eu.. Eu vou entrar.  
E foi isso que fez o mais rápido que pode.

XXXX

O sol do meio dia começava a despontar, e com ele, pensamentos nada usuais, em Tonks e em Fleur.  
A loira estava sentada na cozinha olhando Molly cantarolar uma canção antiga enquanto fazia milhões de acenos com a varinha, o almoço estava sendo feito. Sua cabeça borbulhava, o que tinha sido aquele curto momento lá fora? Aquele ar pesado e inebriante que tomou conta das duas era no mínimo curioso, curvou os lábios em um sorriso malicioso, o que a solidão, esperando seu amado noivo mensal não tinha feito com ela? Ela, garota reservada e cobiçada? Era de certa forma hereditária a submissão aos maridos e a os costumes antigos na família Delacour, mas a que marido? E quem é que a estava observando pra dizer se estava errada ou não? Algo tinha decidido ali naquela mesa, algo até improvável, iria provocar.  
No mesmo momento que Fleur começou a pensar na sua mudança radical, Tonks começou a pensar quanto tempo iria ter que ficar mais naquele lugar, e se Lupin aparecesse? E se aquele momento que teve com Fleur acontecesse de novo? Bem que ela gostaria de provar um pouco daquela... Bateu na própria cabeça tirando essas coisas do pensamento. A menina era noiva, mas porque aqueles lábios não saiam da sua mente? Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por um grito de "Almoço Tooooonks!" Desceu correndo as escadas e lembrou que deveria patrulhar e não ficar no quarto pensando na vida, quando terminasse de comer iria voltar ao trabalho.  
A Sra.Weasley olhou satisfeita as duas comerem seu guisado, pensou em se servir, mas quando olhou distraída pela janela, fechou a cara, dois gnomos arrancavam suas preciosas flores alegremente, prendeu os cabelos cor de fogo e passando por trás de Tonks disse colocando as mãos em seus ombros:  
- Querida, fique a vontade para repetir, eu preciso fazer uma rápida desgnomização.  
E saiu bufando "aquelas pragas!"  
Tonks riu e olhou para Fleur que a encarava rindo também. Algo tocou no seu pé e começou a subir pela canela, se engasgou quando viu que era o pé da loira que a tocava, limpou a boca na manga da veste e a encarou, ela sorria magnificamente. Enfiou a comida com mais fúria na boca ao notar o divertimento de Fleur, afastou a cadeira para o lado direito, não adiantou nada, ela fez o mesmo, quando os movimentos se tornaram mais intensos, Tonks largou os talheres dentro do prato e fez a cara mais irritada que conseguiu fazer, a loira tomou um gole de suco e disse:  
- O quee foii?  
- Pare.  
- Non estou fazende nade!  
Tonks raspou o prato e se levantou, saiu da casa indignada com a insistência da outra, ao passar pelo jardim ainda viu Sra. Weasley rodando um gnomo pelos tornozelos, pegou uma trilha que rondava o terreno todo, tinha que cumprir sua missão, e era bom, assim ficava longe daquela garota. O sol brilhava fortemente, sentiu algumas gotículas de suor atravessarem sua testa, as limpou com as costas da mão, onde estava o vento que balançava as árvores pela manhã? A brisa? Só havia aquele calor infernal que a fazia ficar impaciente. Encostou-se a uma árvore frondosa, a sombra era um tanto quanto refrescante, ao longe se via a casa dos Weasley pequena, estava realmente um tanto quanto longe, talvez tivesse que se afastar mais ainda, o terreno inteiro tinha que ser averiguado, talvez Dumbledore...  
- Oláa!  
Tonks gritou empunhando a varinha mais uma vez, ao ver a loira de olhos azuis cintilantes parada na sua frente com as mãos apoiadas na cintura, soltou um palavrão leve e guardou a varinha com extrema indignação.  
- Veio me ajudar a trabalhar Srt. Delacour?  
- Non.  
- Veio fazer o que então?  
- Non sei.  
Encostou-se à mesma árvore que Tonks tinha voltado a se encostar, ficaram em silencio, a metamorfomaga estava impaciente, Fleur roçou a mão na dela, pele macia, começou a acariciar o dedo mindinho da outra com o seu, pegou na sua mão com suavidade, fez pequenos círculos com os dedos, subiu por dentro da manga das vestes, Tonks se desvencilhou da mão de Fleur, a olhou de frente e disse quase gritando:  
- Afinal, o que você quer?  
A garota deu de ombros cinicamente. Tonks apoiou o rosto na mão por alguns segundos, levantou a cabeça e avançou com fúria em cima da outra, parou o rosto a poucos centímetros, os corpos sendo prensados com muita força um contra o outro:  
- O que você quer? - Fleur só engoliu o seco. – Você quer isso?  
Subiu a mão pela coxa da garota, levantou a perna dela e apertou sua bunda com força, subiu pela barriga arranhando tudo o que via pela frente, respirou alto na orelha, a chupou maliciosamente, desceu a língua pelo pescoço fazendo círculos, Fleur agarrou as costas da outra, Tonks arrancou as mãos dela de suas costas e as segurou alto contra a árvore, chegou bem perto dos lábios entreabertos da loira respirando forte e descompasadamente:  
- Você ... não... Ouse me provocar.  
Largou a garota e deu de costas continuando a trilha. Fleur continuava com a boca aberta e a respiração presa. Deu um longo suspiro e arrumou os cabelos, isso ia ser mais divertido do que ela previa.

XXXX

As primeiras estrelas despontavam quando Tonks voltou pra Toca, abriu a porta, estava com algumas folhas no cabelo, Molly as retirou, Fleur estava sentada a mesa escrevendo algo e aparentemente não notou a presença da outra, sentou e com o canto do olho tentava descobrir o que ela estava fazendo, não queria dizer, mas estava muito curiosa, de repente Fleur levantou a cabeça e a encarou, depois do pequeno momento de constrangimento, disse:  
- Querrr saberr o que esstou fazende Tonkss?  
Deu de ombros olhando para Molly lendo o Pasquim atenciosamente.  
- Estou escrrevendo un pergaminhe parra Guii, hojee uma corruja chegou.  
- Haa, e o que ele disse? Novidades?  
- Oui! Ele chega dentrro de trrêss dies. Estou tan feliz. Morrende de saudades.  
Molly abaixou o jornal e a olhou com desdém, balançou a cabeça e voltou a ler.  
Tonks olhava as fotos se mexendo, uma delas era de uma briga e outra era de Dumbledore gesticulando. Olhou a panela no forno, levantou e pegou um prato fundo, o encheu de guisado que havia sobrado do almoço e pegou talheres, sentou-se ainda observando a cara apaixonada de Fleur escrevendo com uma pena totalmente azul.  
Comeu ferozmente sem tirar os olhos escuros da garota, ela estava escrevendo o que? Um livro? O que tinha de tão interessante pra contar? Levantou e repetiu o prato, Molly a olhou sorrindo:  
- Gostou do guisado querida? Eu coloquei repolho ralado e alguns temperos combinados, porque sabe como é, se você quer...  
A voz dela tinha se perdido, Fleur escrevia com tanto amor, o que queria com ela então? Não estava satisfeita com seu noivo? Um passatempo? Uma nova experiência talvez? Só lhe restava essa noite e o dia de amanhã para descobrir, e ia descobrir.  
-... Nymphadora?  
Já tinha aberto a boca pra reclamar de que não gostava que lhe chamassem assim, quando viu que tinha deixado a Sra.Weasley totalmente falando sozinha.  
- Haa, desculpe, o que disse mesmo Molly?  
- Perguntei se já tinha provado desse tempero.  
- Não, é a primeira vez, perfeito falando nisso, acho que deu pra perceber que eu adorei, já repeti duas vezes!  
A Sra. Weasley ficou satisfeitíssima, deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e voltou a ler.  
Tonks terminou de comer rapidamente, avisou que ia tomar um banho e passou por trás de Fleur, ela fazia corações por todo o pergaminho, mais indignada ainda, subiu.

Continua..  
( Não sei como, mas um dia continua )

Ps¹: Eu escrevi essa fic porque eu sempre achei que as duas personagens tinham uma certa química (na minha cabeça, acho) >.>

Ps²: Eu não sei escrever direito com os personagens dos outros, então, fãs alucinados de plantão, desculpe-me se cometi algum erro >. 


End file.
